Ready
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: MS oneshot - Mac sat at his desk, twisting his wedding ring he always wore. Claire had been gone for over three years, but was he ready to take it off?


Disclaimer: Love them, but they aren't mine.

A/N First CSI:NY fic, and I am still trying to get Mac and Stella to be in character. Please review and let me know if I am close, or not (and to tell me if you liked the story, anyway!). Thanks!

-Ready-

Mac sat at his desk, twisting his wedding ring he always wore. Claire had been gone for over three years, but was he ready to take it off? As he pondered the question, someone walked into his office, knocking as they opened the door. Mac knew it was Stella even before he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mac. I am going to take off now..." Closing the door, she came to sit in the chair across from him, on the opposite side of the desk.

"What's wrong, Mac?"

He sighed, debating whether or not to tell her.

"Is it Claire?"

He nodded, not really wanting to talk about it.

Seeing his expression, Stella decided not to press.

"Okay. Well, if you need to talk or anything..." She left the sentence hanging, knowing he understood what she meant.

He brought his head up again to look at her.

"I will."

And she knew he would. Getting up and letting herself out, Stella shook her head. He was so confused. She knew that he struggled with being loyal to Claire's memory, but almost four years had gone by. He needed to get over it, and let her go. He needed to be back to the Mac he had been before Claire's death. Back to when he laughed and smiled more often. Back to when he was happy. And most of all, back to where he could look at a woman, and not think he was betraying Claire. Mac would show up at her apartment tonight. The look on his face had said it all. Stella sighed. She knew that it took time, but sometimes she just wanted to shout at him to let her go, and to see that another woman was right in front of him. That that woman was her. But the last thing she ever wanted to do was ruin their friendship. It meant far too much to her to ever jeopardize it by letting him know of feelings she knew could never be returned as long as he loved Claire. She was the only one he opened up to, and he was the only one who really knew the real Stella Bonesera. They needed each other as friends. And as much as Stella wanted to be with him, she wanted his happiness more.

* * *

Mac watched as Stella closed the door to his office. He still missed Claire, but lately he had been confused. Up until a while ago, he had been sure that he would love her for forever, but now he was having doubts. And there was no guessing who had made these doubts come about. Stella was his rock, his best friend. Making him see that there was something worth living for when he didn't think that there was. Making him get back out there and live his life. That was what she had been encouraging him to do. He had been on a total of two dates since Claire's death. One a little over a year ago, and one about a month ago. On the first one, he had been totally miserable, feeling he was being disloyal to Claire, who, though she was dead, he still loved. He had left that date early, only fifteen minutes after he had gotten there, he was feeling so bad. Stella had comforted him that night as he sat for hours in silence, then breaking down on her shoulder, sobbing for Claire, and for himself. He had gone out on this last date thanks to Stella's nagging at him. He had agreed only to get her to stop. Something strange had happened on that date, though. Although he had stayed an appropriate time for it, he had not felt any less guilty. But it was not Claire he was feeling guilty over. He had had the strangest sensation that he was betraying Stella. Never having allowed himself to dig deeper to find out why he had had those feelings, what he discovered now should have come as a surprise. But for some reason, it didn't. He knew he would never forget Claire, but he didn't love her anymore. He loved Stella Bonesera. And he had for quite a while now.

Slowly, Mac slid the ring off his finger and kissed it.

"Goodbye, Claire." he whispered into the silence as several stray tears fell down his too pale cheeks.

After sliding the ring in his wallet, Mac sat silently for a few more minutes. Then, slowly yet decidedly, he stood up to go to Stella's apartment.

After all these years, he was finally ready.

* * *

Stella got up and opened the door, knowing who it was even before she reached it. He entered without a word, and she shut the door behind him. She looked at his face, and immediately noticed his eyes. They eyes were steady, as if he had made a decision, but at the same time very vulnerable. Something made her glance down at his left hand. It was empty. The wedding band was gone. Stella's head snapped back up to look at him. Words had never been necessary when it came to Stella and Mac, and she was thankful for that now. She voiced the question with her eyes. The answer communicated back to her took her breath away. Her green eyes mirrored his blue ones as she reached out, knowing he would be hesitant to make the first move. Shyly, Mac leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers, the emotion conveyed in that one small kiss telling her more than a thousand words ever could. Then, although Stella never cried, there were tears of joy streaming down her face as he embraced her. The memory of Claire would always be with them, but Stella was the one he loved. Always and forever.

The End


End file.
